The Situation is as Thus
by KaraRapist113
Summary: A series of reflections on part of the Host Club members through which everyone finally gets what they want. Well, ah. Almost everyone. Don't believe the rating because it'll probably go up. I'm bad for that..Lots of different con & noncon pairings.
1. Chapter One: Hikaru

**Author's Note:** What can I say? As with most of my stories, I have no excuse for this one aside from the fact that Xemnas unwittingly inspired it. Why I decided to go through with writing it is as simple as counting to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

...I didn't really _mean_ to make a typo and leave out the 5, but you know what I mean.

Now, without further delay, on with the fanfiction! And please excuse my messed up brain for its bluntness. It's very late at night/early in the morning and, by all rights, I should be sleeping.

* * *

**Chapter One: Hikaru  
**Hikaru wanted Kaoru. 

No, scratch that; he wanted to _have sex_ with Kaoru.

Nah; nix that, too--he wanted to have sex with Kaoru, in many varying locations and poses, while the rest of the Host Club watched in either disgust or interest.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Not that, you know, that was a natural thing for one twin to think about their other twin and themself doing. Not at all! And Hikaru Hitachiin would be the first to admit to that. ...Not that it mattered to him. And, even if it did, it wasn't as though he was planning to rape Kaoru exactly, anyway.

_You hear that, stupid teenaged-boy libido?!_

Beautimus. Another raging hard-on was making itself known to Hikaru as the sliiiightly older twin watched his mirror image blush at another of his devilishly insinuative remarks.

Just because their routines were almost always unscripted and unrehearsed, that didn't mean Hikaru couldn't use his own dreams for material. And what material it made for, gauging by Kaoru's replies and the reactions of the young ladies that flocked to see their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" gimmick.

How Hikaru hated the word 'gimmick.'

It impied the use of trickery, illusions, and lies. None of which, mind you, he utilized when talking to or about Kaoru. Or, to be more specific, none of which he lied about...because of the dreams he would give anything to make come true. Either way, he hated that word with an undying passion. It was in much the same way that Renge hated Tamaki over his unknowing triumph in what he hadn't even been aware he'd been in that was known by everyone save for Kyouya himself, Tamaki, and the extremely (and slightly) jealous Eclair and Haruhi as The War for the Dark Prince. But that was a whoooole nother beast for a different trash can.

What was stopping Hikaru, then, if his bond with Kaoru was so strong and loving, from letting the other Hitachiin boy know how he felt for him?

Sometimes, Hikaru hated Kyouya almost as much as he hated the word 'gimmick.'

While Kyouya wanted Tamaki who seemed to want both he _and_ Haruhi, and while both Haruhi and Eclair wanted Tamaki, Kaoru made it no secret between he and his twin how he wanted Kyouya as much as Renge did and as much as he seemed to think Hikaru wanted Haruhi.

Where were Mori and Honey in that confusing, messed up spider web of lust?

...Safely in their own ittle world. That isn't to say there wasn't a spider web of confusion and lust there, too, but as with the whole Tamaki x Haruhi/Tamaki x Kyouya/Renge x Kyouya quarrel bit, that mess was for another day and another Trash Can of Mental Image-Induced Sickness.

Ultimately, it all boiled down to one thing, Hikaru decided:

The Ouran High School Host Club was one fucked up, confusing group.  
**End.**


	2. Chapter Two: Mori

**Author's Note:** It's Mori's turn to suffer at my fingertips. ...Wow, that could almost have been something a very horny and out-of-character Honey might say to him behind the scenes of the club meetings when they're alone. Or, maybe not so alone; it depends upon his hidden fantasies and whatnot, right?

Either way, it's Mori's turn to be tormented by the infamous Kara Rapist and I'm going to have fun messing with the story line in this one. Oh, bad boy, fiance-boy. Yes, alright, I couldn't remember his name OR the girl's name he was engaged to; Xemnas couldn't, either, when I asked him about it and so I settled for not giving them a name until it came to his or Nekozawa's chapter. YES, I'm going to focus also on the secondary and triary characters, not just the main ones. Go, Kara. Go, Kara. How many people do that? Yeeeeeehaw!

Now, without further ado, take it away Mori!  
Mori: ...  
Author: ...Uhm. Mori, come on. It's your chapter. Start spewing.  
Mori: ...  
Author: Don't make me pick your brain like I did Hikaru's. It's so much more fun if you do it from your point of view.  
Mori: ...  
Author: ...Talkative, aren't you?  
Haruhi: That's just the way Mori-senpai is.  
Hikaru: Aa, hai.  
Kaoru: Wait, Hikaru, what did she pick your brain about?  
Author: His feelings for-  
Hikaru::Hand covering her mouth:: Nothing, Kaoru. Whatever it was it can't compare with the thoughts I've got about _you.  
_Author: Exac-  
Kaoru: What? I want to know!  
Mori: ...::Very unnoticable twitch of an eyebrow::  
Author: Fine, fine, here we go. ::Sighing dramatically::...::Cracks a whip at Mori, cackling madly:: GET TO WORK!  
Mori: ...::Steps away to go tend to Honey::  
Author: ...Damn. o.O

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mori**  
Society sucked sometimes. 

That was Mori's observation as he watched over his precious older, but smaler, cousin while he sank his teeth into another bite of delicious cake. He could watch over Honey, he could carry him around, and he could practically be the lolita-shota's slave, but he couldn't do the one thing he'd most wanted for about two years now:

Grab the adorably petite boy and put the Hitachiin twins to shame.

He wanted to, though. The gods above knew he wanted to. The main problem with that, or rather one of the main problems with it, was that one simply just did not grab their much smaller cousin no matter how much older he was than you and start ravishing him. Not when you're supposed to serve him, not in public, not when he's related to you, and not when you're both male. Therefore, it was at times like this that Mori wished he had the courage to be like Hikaru and Kaoru.

And he did see the seriousness the former put into their routines; he didn't pretend to be blind. Every word Hikaru spoke to Kaoru was so soft and loving, and secretly deep yet sincere in intentions that he couldn't possibly be completely joking. Yet still, he played the role with his soul's other half without care for the way society might look at them and what other people might think of them. In fact, the loved the attention their acts earned them. The more attention they got, the more they heated the routines up.

Mori couldn't help but feel at least a little bit envious of them for that. Was it really so easy to do? If he were to go to Honey, take him in his arms, and lean down towards him until their lips almost touched, would Honey blush and arch into him like Kaoru did for Hikaru? Would he be afraid or disgusted like Haruhi was when she saw that one girl's fiance leaning breathlessly and desperately over a flushed and panting Nekozawa?

Would he know how to act at all?

For all the brilliance tucked away inside that mind of his, Honey could be as dense as Tamaki when it came to true romance.

However he would react, Mori was certain, he would probably regret it, ultimately. All he was to Honey was a relative who acted as a servant for him. The two were concered about each other, yes, but certainly Honey wouldn't feel the same for him as he did for the smaller Host Club member.

His only real attempts at bravery towards showing intimacy towards Honey like he longed for were disguised as extreme concern or comforting. Or, sometimes, just convenience. By far, his favourite instances of this were used to discover Honey's tooth problem and carrying him around on his shoulders. Somehow, the child-like upper classman always managed to overlook or just outright not see the deeper intentions of Mori's kindness.

The more Mori thought about the subject, though, the more he was beginning to grow frustrated with the way everyone- Honey included -saw their reationship. And the more he got frustrated and tired of it, the closer and closer he came to dropping his quiet, obediant attitude in favour of showing his cousin just how much he _did_ care for him. Come to think of it, it didn't really sound like all _that_ bad of an idea. It was starting to sound more enticing by the day.

And so, one day while Hone was jumping about happily around the girls who had come to visit him that were seated on the couches, as Mori took the hyperactive boy by the waist and laced their fingers with one another's and brushed their lips against each other's, the quiet young man came to another decision with the gasps and squeeing of the girls and other club members in his ears:

Maybe society wasn't all _that_ bad after all.  
**End.**

Must have at least 3, preferrably 4, reviews to get another chapter, little chick-a-dees.


End file.
